


Way back into Love [Chinese version]

by sophieandhercat98



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: F/F, Idiots in Love, True Love
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 01:12:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16800742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophieandhercat98/pseuds/sophieandhercat98
Summary: “Hey Baby, what’s wrong?”"Nothing...I just..." She chokes just a little bit, "Thought about prison."“That’s fine sweetheart...you’re home now, no one can hurt you.”"Yeah I know..." She hugs her, murmuring in her ears, "I want you."





	Way back into Love [Chinese version]

Prison is terrible.

She always knows that.尖叫、勾心斗角，出卖，体罚，自幼傲气恣意如她在里面过得很不舒服。作为Ocean家的人，被困在监狱多多少少是种耻辱。即使已经离开了那个该死的鬼地方，她依然会频繁地在深夜里被噩梦惊醒，错觉自己依然在那个需要全身心戒备的黑暗的地方里。  
即便是此刻……Lou就在她身边。

“I got you Little kitty!”梦里那个高大阴狠的狱卒向她一步步逼近，而她避无可避，身后就是冷硬的墙壁，钻心的恐惧与厌恶攥紧了她的心脏。又是噩梦重演，Debbie冷汗涔涔地从床上坐了起来，膝盖并起，把头埋了进去，泪水无声地渗了出来。长发覆在她纤细的后背上，显得更为消瘦。她不敢啜泣得太大声，害怕惊醒在她身边熟睡的Lou。想到Lou，她又抬头看了一眼身旁的爱人。Lou的侧脸被月光照亮，有几缕碎发从耳后垂落，看起来更加宁静得像一场梦境。Debbie定定地看着她，Lou一直都在这里，是她最忠诚的伙伴，她的存在是如此令人安心。她在五年前离开了无条件信任她一切的Lou，被Claude fucking Becker送进了监狱，她真是个混蛋。

Debbie的眼睛酸涩得更加明显，她复又把头埋回膝盖里，自出狱后始终埋在内心深处的不安与愤怒缠绕而上，这一次她几乎很难再控制住抽噎，只能尽量压低声音。直到感受到Lou坐了起来，轻轻抚慰她的后背。

“Hey Baby, what’s wrong?”被惊醒的Lou的声音还有些睡意，显然还没有彻底从睡梦中清醒过来，但却一如既往的温柔。感受到她声音里无保留的关切，Debbie的心蓦然抽动了一下。After 5 years, eight months, 12 days,every step of the way,Lou都一直在她身边。

“Nothing...I just...”她停顿了一下，尽力想要压下声音里的哽咽，” thought about prison.”

“That’s fine sweetheart...you’re home now, no one can hurt you.”Lou always sounds so warm and encouraging,知道Debbie并不愿意再细谈下去，Lou没有追问更多的细节。 她转而改变了姿势，正面对着Debbie，双手捧起了Debbie的脸，仔细地吻去她脸上未干的泪痕。” I’m here with you.”

“Yeah I know...”Debbie 抬起头，凝望着眼前爱人，巧克力色的瞳孔倒映出一片湖蓝色。Lou永远是她在世界上最信任的人，也是永远不会伤害她的人。正是在这种信任里她才能毫不顾忌地袒露自己的脆弱与伤痕累累，因为她知道Lou会一直在那里。她主动环上了Lou的脖颈，亲吻她的爱人。Lou毫无保留地接受了她，把她抱得更紧，安抚着怀里纤瘦修长的身躯。这个吻带着慰藉，就像一股暖流漫过她的身体，也在她的脊椎激起一股电流，终于双腿之间。

“I want you...”Debbie murmurs sweetly, I want you to make me forget, I want to feel you right here between me. Lou reads her through her eyes, 专注盯着她的眼神带着理解、宽容与爱意。Lou永远知道所有Deb想说而没说出口的话，知道Deb需要什么，知道如何用恰当的方式给予Debbie需要的东西。所以她温柔地慢慢把Debbie压回床上，低头用她的唇重新温习Debbie身上每一处起伏的曲线。

当她触碰到Debbie浑圆顶端的时候，她听到Deb紧张地抽了一口气。Lou吮吸着她已经硬起来的尖端，满意地听到更多动听的呻吟溢出了Debbie的喉间。”Your moans are so fucking sexy...”她的声音真的很好听，如丝如袅，如花的香气扑入她耳边，如暗夜里婉转的夜莺歌唱。一般人见得多的都是Debbie Ocean淡然自若掌控全场的样子，除了Lou之外，没有人见过Debbie彻底放下防备，向对方袒露最柔软的一面的模样。想到这一点，Lou的悸动更加难以抑制，她加快了进攻的节奏，想让怀里的爱人更快乐。

她湿淋淋的吻一路向下，等到她亲吻到Debbie平坦的小腹的时候，她感觉到Debbie稍微抬了身子，迎合她的动作。长时间的teasing已经让她有些迫不及待，Lou低低地笑了出来，轻轻拍了拍她因为紧张而紧紧闭合的大腿。“Spread those pretty legs for me.” Debbie的腿瞬间打开了，她似乎有些难为情，为她不假思索的服从和饥渴。而所有的害羞都在Lou的舌尖触碰到她肿胀的阴蒂的瞬间消失了，Debbie仰起曲线优美的脖颈，身体做出了最诚实的反应，“PLEASE!”

“You’re so desperate for me...”感受到身下的Debbie毫无防备地开放自己与依恋，Lou的眸光也逐渐柔和起来，深爱的人就在眼前，迎合她，渴求她，用最原始的身体反应传达爱的讯息，她又怎么能拒绝她的一切。她从Debbie翕动的穴口开始，从微张的入口一路抚慰至顶上粉色的小核，将它含入口中，温柔地吮吸着她最敏感脆弱的一点，听到Debbie快乐的喘息在她耳边芬芳，更加主动地把自己贴近Lou。

直到她觉得Debbie已经足够湿润，准备好容纳她的时候，Lou才把头抬起来，中指试探着探入。Debbie的身下泛滥成灾，毫不费力地吞入她的手指，在她手指附近如丝绸般包裹。被充实与延展的感觉让Debbie喘息出声，在身下绵密的冲刺里，她觉得自己像被温暖的云团包围，被快感托着悬空。Lou知道她的身体从内到外，也知道如何对待她，也永远不会伤害她。Lou在她身上动作，也像在拥抱她的灵魂。

Lou加入第二根手指的时候，Debbie倏地抱紧了她，过大的快感让她眼前一片模糊，感官都集中在Lou在她体内动作的手指。在Lou细腻而持久的动作下，她已经快能触到高潮的边缘，只需要多一点点刺激。”More...”，她在Lou的耳边低喃，如花的触角轻轻戏弄她耳边。

Lou的喘息也急促起来，没有什么比看到爱人在自己的怀里达到极致更让人沉醉，“Then come for me.”

Lou的大拇指摩挲着她肿胀的阴蒂，食指与中指不间断地深深进入她。不到一分钟，她的内壁痉挛着绞紧Lou的手指，她尖叫着哭泣地达到了高潮。Lou的动作却没有停下来，依然在她高潮后异常敏感的阴蒂上快速打转。她低头亲吻Debbie紧紧皱起来的脸，安抚着怀里悸动不安的她。”Baby, just one more, you can do it.”

感官仿佛被放大数倍，她想躲，想哀求Lou停下来，一开口哭吟却不间断地溢了出来，完全无法组成完整的句子。It’s too much...TOO MUCH,Debbie的胸口剧烈起伏，浑身肌肉拉紧，大腿无法控制地抽搐，臀部不自觉地离开床单。求饶无用，她抬起酸软无力的身体，企图躲避更多的刺激，却更深地把Lou的手指吞进深处，被刺激得大腿都哆嗦起来。

Lou定定地看着她失控的样子，复又吻上她，把她的哭吟都没入喉间。她的另一只手抚上Debbie曲线优美的后背，轻柔地按摩着那里紧张的肌肉。慢慢地Debbie的动作从闪躲变成了迎合，她抱紧了身上不断动作的Lou，为她的动作呜咽着，眩晕着，快乐着。

第二次高潮来临的时候，Debbie的背部拱起，身体拉紧成了弓形，在Lou的手上颤抖着释放。她感受到腿间有电流倏地蹿上脊椎，继而浑身被暖流漫过，每一处神经末梢都在歌唱。她的阴蒂还在一起一伏地悸动，Debbie把自己更深地埋入Lou的怀抱里，寻求高潮中无边际的快乐里唯一温暖坚定的支点。她永恒的支点。Lou轻柔地兜着她，两人额头相抵，女人馥郁的吐息相接，宛如枝蔓般缠绕。

等到她慢慢平静下来，Lou才停了在她背上抚慰的动作，缓慢温柔地把手指退了出来。After she comes so HARD,她的身体依然敏感，即使Lou的动作已经尽量轻微，仍然惹得她猫咪般地轻喘。等到Lou彻底退出来之后，她把头埋进Lou的脖颈，贪恋那里的温暖，感受着Lou的脉搏在她的鼻息下起伏。Lou轻柔地把她圈进怀里，在她唇边烙下一个羽毛般的吻。在Lou的拥抱里，她终于开始觉得，那些监狱不间断的尖叫、不怀好意的窥伺与恐惧远离她了。此刻Lou就在她身边，温暖，坚定。 

She’s home, now.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I still tried to write it in my mother tongue, but if I have time, I would translate it into English if I could...Thank you guys:-)


End file.
